


Oh, une otarie

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Invasions [3]
Category: Captain Harlock, コスモウォーリアー零 | Cosmo Warrior Zero
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: Que l’on soit bien clair, cette otarie n’a rien à voir avec l'histoire. Il y est narré une affaire très sérieuse de tractations politiques, ce qui nécessite du tact, de la diplomatie, un grand sens des responsabilités, et en aucun cas une bestiole bizarre qui fait « honk ». Et ce n'est pas Warrius Zero qui vous dira le contraire.





	Oh, une otarie

_What the phoque  
_

 

_Disclaimers  : tout ceci m’appartient entièrement, sauf ce qui a été créé par M. Matsumoto._

_Chronologie  : 84 bien avancé. À situer avant une histoire de melons._

_Notes de l’auteur  : ce texte est une commande… en quelque sorte. Il confirme la création d’une nouvelle série de fics sur le thème « introduisons des bestioles improbables à bord de l’Arcadia ». Je pense intituler le recueil « Invasions »._

_Blabla digressif  : j’ai hésité à mettre le sous-titre en titre principal, mais je me suis dit que cela ferait peut-être un peu trop étrange. D’autant que ce n’est pas un phoque. C’est une otarie. Qui n’a rien à voir avec l’histoire, j’insiste._

 

_Pour qui se reconnaîtra. Voilà. C’est malin._

 

—

 

— J’espère que vous avez une bonne explication.

Depuis les profondeurs de son fauteuil de commandement, Harlock toisa lentement ses interlocuteurs de son meilleur regard de capitaine pirate implacable. En face de lui, Tadashi baissa les yeux en marmonnant une phrase inintelligible, Tochiro haussa les épaules d’un air désabusé, et Kei pouffa. Harlock fronça les sourcils. Ce n’était pas drôle, bon sang !

— On pense qu’elle est montée en même temps que le dernier chargement en vivres, lâcha Tochiro. Il y en avait plein à proximité de notre mouillage.

Le petit ingénieur haussa à nouveau les épaules.

— Celle-là devait être plus curieuse que les autres.

Harlock pinça les lèvres. Il restait très sceptique quant à cette hypothèse. Entrée par inadvertance, hein… Non, c’était impossible. Tochiro n’avait pas bâclé le travail lors de la conception, et l’Arcadia était en conséquence bien défendue contre ce genre de problèmes. Le capitaine irait tout de même vérifier par acquit de conscience, mais il était à peu près sûr que le dispositif anti-intrusion n’avait jamais cessé de fonctionner à la perfection.

— Curieuse ou pas, il va bien falloir nous en débarrasser, grogna-t-il. Vous avez demandé à Masu s’il est possible d’en faire un ragoût ?  
— Capitaine ! protesta Kei avec une moue mi-réprobatrice, mi-dégoûtée. Je ne peux pas croire que vous pensiez à la manger, elle est si mignonne !  
— Mignonne ? Kei, enfin, c’est un gros phoque ! Je me demande d’ailleurs comment vous avez pu penser une seule seconde que cette bête passerait inaperçue dans…  
— Une otarie, l’interrompit Tochiro.

Coupé dans son élan, Harlock ne trouva rien de mieux à répliquer qu’un « quoi ? » perplexe, ce qui cassait net son effet. Zut. Comment pouvait-il engueuler efficacement son équipage s’ils n’étaient pas un minimum intimidés ?

— C’est une otarie, pas un phoque, répéta l’ingénieur d’un ton docte. Rapport aux oreilles, tu vois…

Harlock balaya la précision de la main. Non, il ne voyait pas du tout.

— Peu importe, trancha-t-il. En attendant, vous êtes priés de déménager cette chose du hangar.

Tadashi marmonna encore quelques syllabes. Le capitaine le fixa sans ciller. Il sentait pointer l’exaspération.

— Oui ? Quoi _encore_?  
— Je disais : il lui faut de la place et un bassin d’eau, reprit le jeune garçon à peine plus fort. Le hangar, c’est le meilleur endroit.

Harlock croisa les bras.

— Le hangar, on le dépressurise à chaque fois qu’on fait sortir un spacewolf, corrigea-t-il. Je ne pense pas que ta bestiole apprécie. Et je pense que tu aurais mieux fait de la laisser où elle était, d’ailleurs.

À la façon dont Tadashi rougit, Harlock déduisit que sa supposition était juste. Peut-être l’animal s’était-il montré plus téméraire ou plus curieux, mais il n’était pas arrivé jusqu’au hangar à spacewolfs sans aide.  
Le capitaine soupira. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Tadashi – il n’y avait pas mort d’homme, après tout. Mais franchement… C’était un gros phoque ! Le garçon n’aurait-il pas pu se prendre d’affection pour une bestiole plus petite ? Un crabe, par exemple ? Ou un poisson rouge ?

— Il va falloir qu’on le ramène d’où il vient, Tadashi. Tu comprends bien que tu ne peux pas garder un animal sauvage sur l’Arcadia.

Tadashi gardait ses yeux obstinément rivés sur ses pieds.

— Oui capitaine, souffla-t-il.

À côté de lui, Tochiro se racla la gorge.

— Harlock… hésita le petit ingénieur. On ne peut pas le ramener d’où il vient. Il y a trois flottes illumidas en manœuvre sur le chemin et elles nous ont déjà bien amochés à l’aller.

Harlock grogna. Trois flottes, ça ne faisait rien qu’une petite centaine de vaisseaux, dont quinze ou vingt seulement possédaient des boucliers assez solides et la puissance de feu nécessaire pour se frotter à l’Arcadia. Le capitaine ne voyait pas vraiment où était le problème, mais il savait que l’affrontement risquait (encore) d’égratigner la peinture du vaisseau et que Tochiro détestait ça.  
Il souffla, frustré. Ça lui aurait bien plu pourtant, un autre p’tit combat…

— Ils étaient en exercice, lâcha-t-il sur un ton ennuyé. Et après ce qu’on leur a mis, je ne crois pas qu’ils aient très envie de remettre le couvert. … M’est avis qu’ils ne vont pas s’éterniser dans le coin.

Harlock secoua la tête et, tant qu’à faire, décida d’anticiper la question que Tadashi s’apprêtait à formuler.

— Je suppose qu’on peut garder ta bestiole tant que la voie n’est pas libre, céda-t-il.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes. Il ne prévoyait pas de sortir les spacewolfs dans l’immédiat, mais le propre d’un vaisseau pirate, c’était que les activités y étaient le plus souvent imprévues. Et donc, il était hors de question d’héberger un phoque dans les spacewolfs.

— … mais tu as intérêt à l’installer ailleurs ou je l’éjecte dans l’espace la prochaine fois que je dépressurise le hangar, conclut-il.

Ce maudit phoque n’allait pas faire la loi ici, ah mais !

 

—

 

À peine un quadrant plus loin, sur le vaisseau que tout le monde considérait comme le fleuron de la Flotte Indépendante Terrienne, assis dans le fauteuil le plus confortable de la salle de briefing A-01 et face à un écran de visio-com allumé, le commandant Warrius Zero reposa sa tasse de café d’un geste sec, souhaita ardemment pouvoir la remplir de whisky, et se massa enfin les tempes d’un geste las.

— Messieurs, ne nous dispersons pas, lâcha-t-il à la console com.

Son injonction ne fut pas suivie d’effet. Sur l’écran séparé en deux, ses interlocuteurs s’invectivaient à grand renfort d’insultes colorées. Zero soupira. Lui qui jusqu’à présent croyait les diplomates calmes et posés en toutes circonstances, il avait rapidement été détrompé par ces deux énergumènes.

— Messieurs… Messieurs ! répéta-t-il plus fort. Il sera plus simple d’aborder vos différends _de visu_ dès que nous aurons convenu d’un lieu de réunion…

… même si, une fois l’un en présence de l’autre, ces deux-là risquaient fort de s’entretuer. Comment était-il censé tenir son rôle de médiateur, bordel ?

Warrius se pinça l’arête du nez. Foutu imbroglio politique. Le Consortium Marchand des Planètes Unies et les Colonies Radioactives se disputaient l’exploitation de l’amas nébulaire de Pytah, à la frontière des quadrants Delta et Gamma. Tandis que les positions se crispaient sensiblement de part et d’autre, la Fédération, qui contrôlait théoriquement le territoire, avait dépêché sur place le Karyu et Warrius Zero. Sous couvert de médiation, la mission s’était montée en premier lieu pour montrer que la Terre disposait des moyens de riposter si jamais les gouvernements locaux envisageaient une annexion, mais surtout pour négocier des accords commerciaux avantageux pour la Fédération.

Zero renifla. L’exploitation des ressources – coûteuses en hommes que la Fédération ne possédait pas – ne gênait pas les pontes du Haut Conseil à condition qu’une partie substantielle des bénéfices revienne aux caisses fédérales. L’art de la politique tel que Zero le détestait, pour être franc.  
Okay, la puissance militaire du Karyu était censée étouffer toute velléité d’escalade, mais sa feuille de route était, de son point de vue, plus que succincte (à vrai dire, elle se résumait à un simple « réglez ça rapidement »). Zero était flatté que la Présidente tienne ses capacités en si haute estime, mais il aurait préféré qu’elle l’oublie un peu sur ce coup-là.

Résigné, Warrius reporta son attention sur le visio-com. Pour ce qu’il en voyait, la crise diplomatique se trouvait dans une impasse. Les deux protagonistes (et par conséquent lui également, en tant que « médiateur ») étaient bien partis pour se perdre pendant des mois dans des tractations pénibles. Il y en avait peut-être même pour des années.

— Hors de question que je reste coincé des années dans ce trou, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il s’aperçut un peu tard qu’il avait ponctué sa phrase d’un coup de poing sur la table. Un geste machinal, qui avait cependant suffi à stopper la joute verbale des deux diplomates.

— Plaît-il, commandant ? minauda le représentant du Consortium.

Il s’agissait d’un sénateur-marchand, comme l’attestait la double écharpe blanche et or drapée autour de son corps replet. Il avait acheté son mandat grâce aux bénéfices de ses affaires, ainsi que l’exigeait la Constitution du Consortium. Il avait l’air aussi antipathique que son collègue néo-humain des Colonies Radioactives. _Sa_ collègue, d’ailleurs, si le mémo que Marina avait rédigé était juste.  
L’ambassadrice des Colonies, donc, possédait une carrure de lutteur, une pilosité abondante et une peau écailleuse. Warrius n’avait pas connaissance de tous les détails – les mœurs des Colonies restaient très hermétiques pour qui n’y résidait pas – mais il se racontait que l’ambassadeur-élu le devenait par sa suprématie physique sur ses adversaires. Zero s’était juré de ne jamais évoquer la question devant la néo-humaine.

Le commandant s’éclaircit la gorge.

— J’ai bien noté votre proposition d’une zone neutre pour mener les négociations, reprit-il en s’obligeant à garder une voix posée. Le Karyu…  
— Le Karyu appartient à la Fédération ! couina le sénateur-marchand (qui s’appelait Eisenscheim, selon le mémo de Marina). La station frontalière Tsilon est bien mieux adaptée !  
— Tsilon est à la solde du Consortium, c’est de notoriété publique ! protesta la néo-humaine avec force (le nom inscrit sur le mémo ne contenait qu’une suite diabolique de consonnes. Rien qu’à le regarder, Zero appréhendait le moment où il allait devoir le prononcer). Nous serons plus en sécurité sur l’astéroïde Njemila, il est inhabité !  
— … et dans votre espace ! renchérit Eisenscheim. Cette option est inacceptable !  
— Assez ! coupa Zero.

L’officier terrien inspira profondément. _Calme… Reste calme_ , se répéta-t-il. Le jeu politique se gagnait avec du tact et de la patience. Il se força à sourire. Parfois, il était bon d’y ajouter un doigt de machiavélisme.

— Très bien, déclara-t-il. J’ai pris en compte vos requêtes.

Warrius s’octroya une légère pause dramatique.

— … et je m’engage à vous mener à un lieu de négociation neutre, qui n’a fait allégeance à aucun de nos gouvernements respectifs et qui croise en plein espace.  
— Un vaisseau non-aligné ? s’étonna Eisenscheim. Vous pensez être en mesure d’en trouver un facilement près de nos coordonnées ?  
— J’en fais mon affaire, trancha Zero. Je vous recontacterai pour fixer le point de rendez-vous.

Il mit fin à la conférence après les salutations de rigueur, convenues et artificielles, et prit quelques secondes pour planifier mentalement la suite des événements. Un vaisseau non-aligné, hein… La dénomination regroupait tout appareil « indépendant », c’est-à-dire hors d’une quelconque juridiction planétaire : des marchands itinérants en majorité, mais cela incluait également contrebandiers et trafiquants. Et pirates, évidemment.  
En général, toute « tractation en espace neutre » se déroulait sur un cargo marchand ou une station spatiale indépendante. Leurs propriétaires louaient leur bien et leur neutralité à prix d’or, une manne qui, pour certains, représentait une part non négligeable de leurs revenus.

Warrius ne disposait toutefois que d’un budget limité (celui alloué au fonctionnement opérationnel du Karyu, pour être exact). Il n’avait pas la moindre intention de le gaspiller de cette manière.

Mais il avait une autre idée.

 

—

 

Pour une fois, Harlock ne trouvait rien à répondre. Il aurait pourtant eu grand besoin d’une répartie cinglante ou d’un sarcasme acéré, mais la requête l’avait laissé sans voix. Pas tant pour son incongruité (il avait fait bien pire de son côté), mais parce qu’il ne se serait pas attendu à autant de culot de la part de son vis-à-vis.

— … se rencontrer aux coordonnées KX-6824, entre Chatm et Cygnus-7, terminait celui-ci. Tu peux y être dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures ?

Harlock ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche avant de réagir. Des ordres ? À son intention ? Et en présupposant d’autorité qu’il allait s’y plier de son plein gré ? Bien lui en avait pris de ne pas accepter la communication en passerelle et de préférer plutôt le calme de son bureau !

— Warrius… Qu’est-ce qui a bien pu te faire croire que j’allais accepter cet… euh… arrangement foireux ?  
— Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire, répliqua aussitôt l’intéressé. Et puis j’ai urgemment besoin d’un vaisseau non-aligné et tu es le seul que j’aie sous la main.

Harlock haussa un sourcil. Le commandant du Karyu affichait un sourire enthousiaste couplé à un dangereux éclat de planification diabolique au fond du regard, une combinaison que le capitaine pirate avait jusqu’à présent cru son seul apanage. De toute évidence, ses petites excentricités de hors-la-loi avaient fini par contaminer le respectable officier terrien. Harlock aurait trouvé cela très amusant s’il n’avait hélas pas été en train d’en faire les frais.

— Si tu as juste besoin de noms, je peux t’en donner, grommela-t-il. Rien que dans ce quadrant, je connais au moins trois caboteurs indépendants qui seraient ravis d’organiser une réception diplomatique à leur bord.  
— À la seule différence que toi, tu es gratuit, rétorqua Zero. Je ne possède pas quelques centaines de milliers de crédits à dépenser dans une réception diplomatique, figure-toi.

Le sourcil du capitaine se leva un peu plus haut. Certes, mais la Fédération, elle, gaspillait sans scrupule des milliards de crédits chaque année et avait donné son aval pour cette mission (Zero ne l’avait pas précisé, mais Harlock doutait que l’officier ait pris ce genre d’initiative tout seul). En conséquence et malgré les sourires enjôleurs de son interlocuteur, il ne goberait pas ce genre d’excuses.

Sans compter qu’il resterait toujours de petits détails pratiques à ne pas négliger avant de songer à mettre en œuvre un tel plan… Le côté « pirate » de l’Arcadia, par exemple.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que tes ronds-de-cuir aient pensé à moi sous le terme de « vaisseau non-aligné », objecta-t-il.  
— Bien sûr que non, ricana amèrement Zero. Ces chicaneurs de première cherchent par tous les moyens à retarder leurs négociations, et je suis intimement persuadé qu’ils sont en ce moment-même en train d’affûter leurs arguments pour rejeter le marchand indépendant qu’ils s’imaginent que je vais leur présenter.

Harlock ne put qu’acquiescer.

— Ces gens-là fricotent avec le Consortium, en général. Ça ne fonctionne pas, pour la neutralité.  
— Yep, opina Zero. C’est pour cette raison que j’ai pensé à toi.

Okay… L’argumentaire se tenait. Harlock ne pouvait néanmoins s’empêcher de penser que Warrius n’avait choisi cette solution que dans l’unique but de l’emmerder. C’était de bonne guerre (d’habitude, c’était plutôt le contraire qui se passait), mais le capitaine pirate trouvait malgré tout l’expérience désagréable. S’il avait été présent, Tochiro lui aurait certainement glissé quelque chose comme « ça t’apprendra à le faire chier tout le temps », aussi Harlock se félicita-t-il une nouvelle fois d’avoir choisi d’être seul dans ses quartiers pour répondre au commandant terrien.

— Tu aurais aussi bien pu te rapprocher d’une station itinérante, ergota-t-il. Il y en a plein en limite de la Bordure Extérieure.  
— Elles sont trop loin. Il aurait fallu que je les y conduise avec le Karyu et ils ont déjà refusé cette option.

Zero le fixa en face.

— Et puis bon… Pour en trouver une dont les activités ne sont pas illégales, dangereuses ou à l’encontre des bonnes mœurs, c’est mission impossible, tu t’en doutes bien.  
— Mouais… Tu es au courant que moi aussi, n’est-ce pas ? … Au sujet de l’illégalité de mes activités, j’entends…  
— Bien sûr, bien sûr, répondit Zero distraitement. Mais avec toi, on va pouvoir faire de la politique propre, nette, sans bavure et rapide.  
— Je ne fais pas de politique, Warrius, corrigea Harlock.  
— Oui, je sais. Ne t’inquiète pas, je m’en occupe. Tout ce que je te demande, c’est de prendre l’air menaçant comme tu sais si bien le faire. Ça devrait aider ces _foutus_ diplomates à s’accorder sur leur _foutu_ traité plus vite.

L’officier terrien lui fit un clin d’œil complice.

— Alors ? Tu marches avec moi ?

 

—

 

— Mais… Commandant ! Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ?

Marina avait adopté son air pincé « les règles sont faites pour être respectées et vous êtes tenu de montrer l’exemple, commandant ». Depuis son fauteuil, Zero voyait bien qu’elle se retenait à grand peine de lui crier dessus. Il s’y était attendu. Il lui adressa un sourire innocent.

— C’est l’Arcadia, commandant ! insista-t-elle.  
— On m’a demandé un vaisseau non-aligné, je trouve un vaisseau non-aligné, répliqua-t-il sans ciller.  
— Vous…

Les yeux de Marina lançaient des éclairs.

— C’est l’ _Arcadia_ , Warrius, répéta-t-elle entre ses dents. As-tu seulement songé à la réaction d’Harlock ?

Il ne l’avait pas informée de son appel au capitaine pirate, la veille au soir. Quelle que soit la confiance qu’il plaçait en Harlock, il avait craint toute la nuit que le hors-la-loi n’ait changé d’avis. Ce n’était pas le cas, heureusement, et Zero profita à loisir de l’expression abasourdie de Marina lorsque le radio diffusa à travers la passerelle la communication du vaisseau pirate : « Karyu, ici l’Arcadia. L’entrée des navettes de vos délégations est autorisée par l’accès ventral. »

— J’y ai songé, oui… jubila-t-il. Il a dit qu’il était d’accord.

Il se leva et rajusta sa veste d’uniforme, satisfait de l’efficacité de sa manœuvre. À présent, il se donnait trois jours, quatre au maximum, pour obtenir des résultats probants côté « diplomatie ». Il se devait de contrôler sur place que les pirates ne faisaient pas n’importe quoi, évidemment.

— Marina, Ishikura, vous m’accompagnez sur l’Arcadia, ordonna-t-il. Unabara, je te laisse le Karyu.

En tout cas, Zero était tout à fait certain qu’Harlock ne supporterait pas très longtemps des squatteurs à bord de son vaisseau (la patience était loin d’être une des qualités du capitaine de l’Arcadia). D’ici deux ou trois jours, quatre au maximum, le pirate aurait craqué et imposé à tout le monde son propre point de vue.

Qui se rapprocherait fort de ce que la Fédération souhaitait, Zero le savait.

Harlock usait de politique bien davantage que ce qu’il ne prétendait.

 

—

 

Depuis la mezzanine qui surplombait le hangar secondaire (celui des navettes), Harlock observait le ballet compliqué des bras articulés qui se déployaient pour accueillir la navette de transport du Karyu. Derrière, deux autres appareils attendaient leur tour pour accoster.

— … et tu as accepté ?

Tochiro l’avait rejoint en cours de manœuvre. Le petit ingénieur n’en revenait toujours pas. Harlock agita vaguement une main.

— Bah, si ça peut lui rendre service… répondit-il sans se détourner du spectacle devant lui.

Une fois posée, la navette du Karyu avait délivré ses passagers dans le hangar : Warrius Zero, le dragon aux cheveux bleus qui lui servait de second et le petit jeune de la navigation, là… Ishikura, si les souvenirs d’Harlock étaient bons. Tous les trois s’étaient rassemblés à proximité de leur appareil et hésitaient visiblement sur la conduite à tenir.

— Tu as _accepté_! répéta Tochiro en détachant bien les syllabes du dernier mot. Alors que tu aurais pu… Je ne sais pas…

Harlock haussa les épaules.

— J’aurais pu l’envoyer paître, oui. Mais bon… On n’était vraiment pas loin de sa position et ça permet de le dépanner à moindres frais.

Toujours concentré sur les mouvements en contrebas de la mezzanine (où la deuxième navette venait de cracher un groupe de civils chamarrés et très mal à l’aise), Harlock entendit plus qu’il ne vit Tochiro s’étrangler d’indignation.

— De le… _Quoi_? Harlock, j’espère au moins que tu as négocié une contrepartie !  
— Pas encore.

Le capitaine pirate esquissa un sourire tandis que, dans le hangar, la troisième navette débarquait son chargement (à savoir, des néo-humains : les bras surnuméraires de l’un des passagers ne laissaient pas de place au doute).

— … mais je saurai me rappeler au bon souvenir du commandant Zero en temps utile, ne t’inquiète pas…

 

—

 

Lorsque Warrius Zero quitta sa navette et posa le pied sur le revêtement métallisé du hangar de l’Arcadia, il commença par pester sur l’absence totale de pirates pour les accueillir.

— Bordel Harlock, maugréa-t-il. Tu pourrais au moins nous envoyer quelqu’un pour nous montrer le chemin !

Derrière lui, Marina exprima son agacement avec un reniflement de dédain non dissimulé.

— Je te l’avais dit, Warrius. Comment peux-tu faire confiance à ces pirates ?

Zero préféra ne rien répondre, d’autant qu’il voyait bien dans les yeux d’Ishikura que celui-ci était du même avis.

Les trois officiers se consultèrent du regard en silence tandis que les deux autres navettes pénétraient à leur tour dans le hangar. Ou, plus précisément, corrigea Zero _in petto_ , Marina fronça les sourcils dans sa direction pour qu’il prenne une décision pendant qu’Ishikura comptait mentalement les points.  
Warrius fit « grmf ». Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il allait poursuivre : il voulait bien guider les ambassadeurs jusqu’aux locaux réservés pour eux, mais où se trouvaient-ils ? Pire, Harlock avait-il _prévu_ quoi que ce soit pour les délégations ?

Heureusement pour l’officier terrien, les dix minutes suivantes furent tout d’abord occupées à rassurer tout le monde. À force de descriptifs enjôleurs, Zero finit par convaincre  ses interlocuteurs (à part peut-être Marina) que non, il n’y avait aucun danger, tout avait été convenu à l’avance avec Harlock et personne ne demanderait de rançon ou ne torturerait  cruell ement quiconque était monté à bord.

Finalement, lorsque Zero arriva à court d’idées pour retarder le moment où il serait obligé d’annoncer « suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à vos chambres »,  une porte au fond du hangar s’ouvrit sur le maître des lieux. Vu le chronométrage p récis à la seconde , ce foutu pirate les surveillait depuis le début, c’était certain.  Warrius se retint à temps d’insulter Harlock quand il fut à portée d’oreilles, mais  le pirate ne perdait rien pour attendre.

— La coursive passagers de la tranche milieu est libre, déclara Harlock de but en blanc sans même prendre la peine de dire « bonjour » ou « bienvenue à bord ». Tochiro va vous emmener.

L es rares fois où Zero avait eu l’occasion de le croiser, Tochiro se présentait toujours sous un abord jovial. Ce n’était pas le cas aujourd’hui. Entré à la suite d’Harlock, le petit ingénieur leur  avait certes  adress é un sourire  mais, derrière ses épaisses lunettes, ses traits tirés trahissaient sa fatigue ainsi qu’une pointe d’énervement. De toute évidence, l e petit  ingénieur avait passé une mauvaise semaine : Zero avait entendu dire que l’Arcadia avait essuyé une bataille assez rude, et quelle que soit la résistance du vaisseau pirate il devait malgré tout y avoir des réparations à superviser un peu partout dans le bord. Warrius ne doutait pas que Tochiro remettrait l’Arcadia en état en moins de deux, mais il comprenait qu e l’ingénieur n’apprécie que modérément de se coltiner des invités dans le même temps. D’autant qu’Harlock venait de les lui refiler.

— Allez-y, je vous rejoins, glissa Zero à Marina alors que le groupe rassemblait ses affaires et se dirigeait vers la sortie du hangar.

Marina leva les yeux au plafond mais n’ajouta rien.  Tant mieux. Zero n’aurait pas aimé devoir argumenter avec un membre de son équipage alors qu’Harlock se trouvait dans les parages.

— Tu as été parfait, lança-t-il au pirate une fois que tous deux furent seuls. Mais tu aurais pu faire ton entrée un peu plus tôt, non ?  
— Non, répliqua Harlock d’un ton catégorique. C’est une question de timing dramatique, tu n’y connais rien.

Z ero fronça les sourcils.  Un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres,  Harlock le provoquait comme il en avait l’habitude, mais il n’allait pas rentrer dans son jeu – du moins, pas tout de suite : pour l’instant, il avait besoin que toute la morgue sarcastique du pirate se concentre sur un autre but.

— Le mieux, ce serait que toi et ton aura de tueur asocial, vous vous baladiez le plus souvent possible du côté de ta « coursive passagers », poursuivit-il. À mon avis, il n’y a pas de meilleure méthode pour accélérer les négociations.

L e sourire d’Harlock se figea.

— Eh, attends… J’ai fait ma part, Warrius. Tu avais dit que c’était toi qui t’occupais des questions politiques.  
— Oui, je sais, je sais… Il suffit juste que tu passes régulièrement leur demander « alors où en êtes-vous ? » ou « quand pensez-vous avoir terminé ? », histoire de bien leur mettre la pression.  
— Tu veux que je te serve d’épouvantail, en fait, se renfrogna Harlock.

« Oui, c’est ça », songea Zero en même temps qu’il répondait « non pas du tout ».

— Je veux que tu leur mettes la pression, répéta-t-il. C’est dans tes cordes, non ? Tu passes ton temps à travailler ton côté froid et sanguinaire, alors ne viens pas te plaindre quand je te demande de sortir ta panoplie de psychopathe et de surjouer un petit peu…

Zero se repassa mentalement sa phrase. À vrai dire, il ignorait à quel point Harlock « surjouait ». Le pirate possédait à son palmarès un tableau de chasse impressionnant, ce n’était un secret pour personne.  Mais c ombien  exactement  étaient tombés sous les coups du cosmodragon, c’était plus difficile à déterminer. Et à partir de quel nombre la raison était-elle susceptible de basculer ?

— Enfin, essaie quand même de ne tuer personne, hein… tempéra l’officier terrien. Ça reste une réunion diplomatique. S’il y a des morts ça fera désordre, tu comprends ?

 

—

 

Après quelques heures de flottement, il apparut très vite à toutes les parties en présence que la taille de l’Arcadia et la quantité de coursives vides à disposition étaient idéales pour s’éviter les uns les autres. Les pirates avaient l’avantage de connaître le terrain, bien sûr, mais il s’avéra que les délégations diplomatiques s’adaptèrent à la situation avec une facilité déconcertante.  
Au résultat, l’ambassadeur du Consortium marchand et sa suite exécutaient un ballet compliqué pour ne croiser la délégation néo-humaine qu’au strict nécessaire, Tochiro s’était réfugié dans un local technique et refusait d’en sortir, Zero usait de tous les moyens à sa disposition pour échapper aux foudres de son second et la plupart des pirates agissaient globalement comme si la coursive passagers avait soudain été engloutie par un vortex interdimensionnel.

Harlock s’en amusa pendant quarante-huit heures environ, puis il estima que même les meilleures parties de cache-cache devaient avoir une fin. Et puis l’Arcadia n’était pas un hôtel, flûte ! Il était temps que Zero se dépatouille de son « petit problème de politique » !

Pour l’heure toutefois, Warrius avait investi sa chambre et était assis sur son lit. Non pas que cela gêne fondamentalement Harlock, mais il aurait préféré que le commandant du Karyu retourne rapidement à ses tractations diplomatiques plutôt que de traînasser chez lui.

— Faudrait que je me rafraîchisse avant de replonger dans l’arène, disait Zero. T’imagines même pas à quel point ces types-là peuvent être hargneux.

Harlock haussa les épaules.

— Les douches officiers sont juste en face en sortant d’ici, répondit-il distraitement. Tu ne peux pas les manquer.

Que Warrius squatte son vaisseau, d’accord. Qu’il squatte son lit, pourquoi pas. Mais qu’il ne pense pas qu’il allait pouvoir squatter _sa salle de bains_  !

— Alors… Justement tu fais bien d’en parler, reprit l’officier terrien sur un ton qu’Harlock ne parvint pas à définir précisément, parce que tout à l’heure il y avait un phoque dans la baignoire. Je ne sais pas s’il y a un message caché ou quoi, mais…

Harlock jura.

— Putain de bordel de merde !

Oubliant momentanément Zero, le capitaine pirate écrasa du doigt le bouton de l’intercom.

— Tadashi, ton monstre s’est encore enfui ! Viens le récupérer tout de suite !

Puis il coupa la communication sans attendre de réponse, avant se dire qu’il aurait peut-être dû : 1) vérifier que Tadashi se trouvait bien à l’autre bout, et 2) préciser où cette sale bête se trouvait.  
Il avait besoin d’un juron plus percutant. Un borborygme octodian ferait parfaitement l’affaire, tiens. Même s’il le prononçait probablement n’importe comment.

— Un problème ? susurra Zero, qui n’avait pas bougé du lit.

Harlock secoua la tête.

— J’ai assez de foutus diplomates qui se baladent en liberté dans les coursives pour en plus devoir gérer cette bestiole, grogna-t-il.  
— J’étais au courant que tu n’étais pas très regardant au sujet de ton recrutement, mais quelle idée d’embarquer un phoque, aussi…  
— Une otarie, corrigea Harlock sèchement.

Zero s’esclaffa.

— Ça change quoi ?  
— Les oreilles, expliqua Harlock, reprenant à son compte les mots de Tochiro. … Tu n’avais pas du travail, toi ?

L’officier terrien croisa nonchalamment les bras derrière sa tête.

— Marina s’en occupe. … Je ne crois pas que ton phoque se soit enfui, poursuivit-il avec un rictus mi-désabusé, mi-moqueur. Il y avait de l’eau dans la baignoire et une gamelle de nourriture sur le carrelage. Donc à moins que tu ne me dises que ce charmant animal est capable d’amener seul son petit déjeuner dans les douches officiers pour s’y faire couler un bain…

Harlock se figea. Ça, ce n’était pas l’œuvre de Tadashi. Le jeune garçon n’aurait pas osé installer sa mascotte aussi près de ses quartiers (et puis Harlock savait que le mousse avait passé plusieurs heures à libérer de la place dans une des soutes de l’avant). Alors qui ? Tochiro ? Kei ? Okay, il lui fallait plus qu’un juron octodian, c’était établi.

— Très bien, Warrius, siffla-t-il. Puisque tu n’as rien d’autre à faire, viens donc avec moi déménager ce phoque.  
— Je…  
— Amène-toi, _putain_!

Traînant derrière lui un Warrius Zero peu coopératif, Harlock sortit en trombe de sa chambre, traversa la coursive et pénétra d’un pas décidé dans les douches communes des quartiers des officiers. Une fois sur place, il constata aussitôt que Zero n’avait pas menti : il y avait un phoque dans la baignoire.

— Honk, fit l’animal lorsqu’il l’aperçut.

Il y avait également un bol vide par terre, une glacière dans un coin de la pièce, un ballon rose à pois jaunes au milieu du chemin et des éclaboussures d’eau partout.  
Zero lui donna un coup de coude.

— Tu vois ? Je te l’avais dit.

Un examen rapide de la glacière révéla une rangée de poissons entiers posés sur une couche de glace pilée. Harlock fronça les sourcils. Quand donc avaient-ils embarqué du poisson frais ?

— Honk ? répéta l’otarie.

C’était un « honk » qui sonnait beaucoup plus intéressé que le premier. À côté de lui, Zero esquissa une mimique peu rassurée.

— Il te regarde, Harlock. Referme ça tout de suite.

Harlock leva un sourcil. Ah, il le regardait ? Excellent ! Le capitaine pirate attrapa un poisson par la queue, le sortit lentement de la glacière, et l’agita tout en fixant le phoque sans ciller.

— Honk ! s’exclama joyeusement l’animal.

D’un bond, l’otarie sauta hors de l’eau, entraînant avec elle la totalité du contenu de la baignoire. La vague acheva d’inonder entièrement les douches.

— Et merde ! râla Zero. J’ai les pieds trempés !

Harlock ne laissa pas à l’officier terrien le temps de réagir : il lui fourra le poisson entre les mains et le poussa vers la porte.

— Vite Warrius, attire-la dehors !  
— Quoi ? Mais… Eh, t’approche pas de moi, sale bête !  
— Honk, honk, honk !

Pendant que Zero battait en retraite dans la coursive, suivi de près par une otarie enthousiaste, Harlock se saisit de la glacière. Malgré sa taille et son allure ridicule, l’otarie se révélait étonnamment agile et rapide. Une fois que Zero se serait fait arracher son poisson-appât d’un coup de dents, ils auraient besoin d’autres munitions.  
Tout ce qu’Harlock espérait, c’était que la bestiole ne morde pas Warrius en même temps que son poisson (d’autant qu’elle avait l’air de posséder des dents de belle taille), mais bon… Mieux valait les doigts de l’officier terrien que les siens.

— Elle me suit, bordel ! couina Zero.

Harlock sourit.

— Oui, c’est le but, Warrius. Tu as un poisson.  
— Espèce de maudit pirate… Tu mériterais que je rentre dans ta chambre et que je balance ce poisson sur ton lit.  
— N’essaie même pas. L’idée, c’est de ramener cette bestiole à l’avant, maintenant.

Tandis que Zero progressait prudemment à reculons et sans quitter l’otarie des yeux, Harlock utilisa la glacière comme bouclier afin de se prémunir de toute attaque. Même s’il ne se berçait pas d’illusions, l’animal devait bien peser deux fois leur poids, et s’il se jetait sur lui ou Warrius ce n’était pas une glacière qui allait le stopper.

 

—

 

Warrius Zero ignorait comment il avait pu se laisser entraîner dans une opération aussi stupide. Bon sang, ces _foutus_ pirates ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser en dehors de leurs déboires avec leurs _foutues_ bestioles ?

— Elle nous suit toujours, marmonna-t-il.

Harlock jeta un coup d’œil derrière eux comme s’il en doutait, alors même que bon, cet espèce de gros phoque malodorant était assez bruyant pour qu’il ne soit pas nécessaire de devoir vérifier sa présence _de visu_.

Zero souffla.

— On va où, au fait ?  
— Le plus loin possible de mes quartiers, répondit Harlock. N’importe quel local à l’avant fera l’affaire.  
— Ah ah, ricana Zero. Elle te fait peur, la grosse bébête ?

Il agita son poisson sous le nez du pirate.

— Si je te glisse ça dans le cou, elle va te sauter dessus, à ton avis ?  
— Si tu t’approches, je me défends à coups de glacière, riposta Harlock en brandissant ledit ustensile. Elle est pleine, alors fais attention !

« Pleine de quoi ? », pensa Zero, mais il n’eut pas le temps de formuler son sarcasme à haute voix.

— Commandant Zero, je vous cherchais justement ! Je… Euhm, je ne vous dérange pas ?

Oh ben tiens, l’ambassadrice néo-humaine ! Zero hésita entre le soulagement de pouvoir abandonner Harlock à sa grosse bébête, et la honte d’être surpris un poisson à la main, le pantalon trempé, face à un pirate tenant une glacière contre sa poitrine et en compagnie d’un phoque. Et, s’il en jugeait l’expression d’Harlock, le capitaine pirate aurait de son côté apprécié pouvoir disparaître dans sa glacière, d’ailleurs.  
Heureusement, leur amie l’otarie sembla percevoir la gêne ambiante et intervint fort à propos :

— Honk !

La néo-humaine grimaça. C’était soit à cause de l’odeur, soit une marque de dédain envers les occupations puériles du « meilleur médiateur de la Fédération » – à savoir, lui-même, se rappela Zero et, oui, c’était avec ces mots que la Présidente de la Terre l’avait introduit auprès des délégations diplomatiques. Warrius pinça les lèvres. Il était temps d’invoquer son aura d’officier irréprochable pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

— Madame… commença-t-il. Je suis à votre entière disposition si vous désirez reprendre les négociations.  
— Permettez-moi d’en douter, commandant, répondit l’ambassadrice avec hauteur.

Zero n’eut pas le loisir de renchérir. De toute évidence, Harlock avait quant à lui estimé qu’il était temps d’invoquer son aura de psychopathe maléfique, et le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’était que cela fonctionnait _très bien_.

— Le commandant Zero n’a pas à se justifier des missions prioritaires que je lui assigne, intervint-il d’une voix glaciale.

« C’était un phoque dans une baignoire », songea Zero, qui ne put malgré tout s’empêcher de reculer d’un pas. Ou une otarie. Peu importe. Tu parles d’une mission prioritaire !

La néo-humaine cilla. On sentait dans sa posture un peu crispée qu’elle hésitait sur le comportement à adopter en présence d’un psychopathe maléfique. Harlock ne trimbalait pas son attirail habituel – à savoir, il n’était pas armé (la glacière ne comptait pas). Son affirmation ressemblait donc davantage à du bluff que d’ordinaire. D’un autre côté, il s’agissait d’Harlock. Zero savait de source sûre que le capitaine pirate bluffait souvent… mais qu’il se donnait toujours les moyens de riposter.  
L’ambassadrice néo-humaine opta pour la prudence.

— Je ne suis pas au courant de vos autres missions, capitaine.  
— Mon attention se porte sur des problématiques plus importantes que vos petites querelles territoriales, madame l’ambassadrice, rétorqua Harlock.

Un phoque. Dans une baignoire. Zero se retint à temps de ricaner.

Quoi qu’il en soit, les hostilités étaient désormais déclarées. Sur la défensive, l’ambassadrice afficha un air offusqué teinté de mépris, tandis qu’Harlock démontrait brillamment qu’il n’avait pas besoin de sa cape ni de son cosmodragon pour être odieux.

— Ceci dit, reprit le pirate d’un ton toujours aussi acerbe, vu l’absence de progrès que je constate sur une affaire somme toute assez banale, peut-être vos gouvernements respectifs y gagneraient s’ils vous remplaçaient par du personnel plus compétent.

Zero se demanda s’il était inclus dans le lot. Il espéra que non. Harlock connaissait sa valeur, après tout – mais il était vrai qu’on ne pouvait jamais être sûr de rien, avec ce maudit pirate.  
L’avantage évidemment, c’était que le capitaine de l’Arcadia ne se gênait pas pour exprimer tout haut le fond de sa pensée, un luxe que Warrius ne pouvait se permettre au risque de se retrouver en porte-à-faux vis-à-vis de la Fédération.

Pendant que l’ambassadrice néo-humaine s’étouffait d’indignation (les insultes n’allaient pas tarder à pleuvoir), Zero convint intérieurement que okay, il avait _voulu_ cette confrontation, mais qu’au résultat cela avait autant de chances d’aboutir à une signature de traité rapide qu’à une guerre ouverte. Que les Colonies Radioactives et le Consortium Marchand se tapent dessus ne ferait pas sourciller la Fédération, mais la Présidente lui en voudrait certainement si le Karyu se retrouvait pris entre deux feux. Et puis tout ceci l’éloignait quelque peu de la définition de « médiateur », à vrai dire. Mais zut. Après tout il était commandant de la Flotte, pas politicien.

— Je n’ai pas de conseils à recevoir d’un pirate, cracha l’ambassadrice. Que comprenez-vous de la complexité des relations galactiques ? Ce qui vous importe, c’est de piller et détruire, non ?

Avec Harlock, pas tout à fait, corrigea Zero _in petto_. En revanche, le rabaisser ainsi allait le mettre de mauvais poil, c’était certain.

Harlock fixa la néo-humaine en silence. Au bout de quelques longues secondes et alors que le malaise devenait palpable, le pirate jeta un coup d’œil en coin à Zero et parut se résoudre à ne pas éjecter tout le monde dans l’espace (ce qui était une bonne chose, il fallait le souligner).

— Il me semblait pourtant que vous avez à disposition le texte parfait pour traiter ce genre d’affaire, reprit Harlock avec un calme forcé et sans quitter l’ambassadrice des yeux.

De toute évidence, il avait décidé de ne pas répondre aux provocations de la néo-humaine. Une bonne chose également, bien que Zero ne voyait pas trop où le pirate voulait en venir. L’ambassadrice non plus, d’ailleurs. Celle-ci leva un sourcil tandis qu’Harlock poursuivait :

— Je suis sûr que vous voyez de quoi je parle. Vous appelez ça « dyfarniad gan is-adran », et c’est _inscrit_ dans votre Constitution.

Le sourcil de la néo-humaine se leva un peu plus haut. La bouche de Zero se tordit en une grimace sceptique, mais l’expression de l’ambassadrice, elle, passait peu à peu du mépris au respect comme il devenait clair qu’Harlock n’avait pas lancé ces mots au hasard.

— Je doute que le Consortium s’aligne sur notre Constitution, objecta-t-elle.  
— Vous vous êtes penchée sur la topographie ? répliqua Harlock. Ils vont s’aligner parce que ça les avantage. Et vous, vous allez vous y plier parce c’est votre loi.

L’ambassadrice se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

— Ce n’est pas un argument que mon gouvernement validera de gaieté de cœur.

Harlock lui renvoya son célèbre demi-sourire « j’en sais plus que vous tous réunis ».

— Vous vous êtes penchée sur la façon dont la zone a été cartographiée ?

La néo-humaine n’hésita qu’une fraction de seconde.

— Je vous ai mal jugé, admit-elle.

Harlock haussa les épaules.

— C’est souvent le cas.

Puis il se tourna vers Zero.

— Tiens-moi ça, lui dit-il en lui tendant la glacière.

Le pirate fit un geste vague de la main, dans la direction approximative du centre du vaisseau.

— On se retrouve dans la salle de briefing principale dans un quart d’heure. On va régler ça. – il sourit – Ce n’est pas que je n’apprécie pas votre compagnie, mais j’aimerais bien me débarrasser de vous.

Il s’éclipsa avant que Zero ne puisse le retenir. « Et qu’est-ce que je fais du phoque, bordel ! » pensa l’officier terrien avant d’estimer que zut, après tout il n’était pas gardien de phoque, cette sale bête pouvait hanter les couloirs si elle voulait et des pirates viendraient bien s’en occuper un jour ou l’autre. Ou pas, et il s’en fichait, pour être tout à fait franc. Mieux valait revenir à des tâches plus sérieuses.  
Zero adressa un signe de tête courtois à l’ambassadrice. Avec tout ça, il n’avait pas pris de douche, pff.

— Dans un quart d’heure, madame ?

Elle acquiesça. Elle semblait soulagée, comme si la solution à la crise se trouvait désormais à sa portée. Zero se sentait quant à lui un peu frustré, parce qu’il n’avait jamais entendu parler du texte qu’Harlock venait d’évoquer et qu’il n’aurait pas le temps de se mettre à la page en quinze minutes, moins une douche.

Mais Marina pourrait peut-être le renseigner.

 

—

 

Abandonnant Zero et l’otarie à leur sort, Harlock revint vers ses quartiers à grandes enjambées. Il avait besoin de récupérer sa cape et son cosmodragon, car une bonne négociation ne pouvait être menée qu’avec un cosmodragon à la ceinture. C’était étonnant combien les gens se rangeaient volontiers à son avis dès qu’il posait la main sur la crosse de son arme. Lorsqu’il boucla le ceinturon après être passé rapidement sous la douche (et même s’il avait toujours l’impression d’une odeur persistante de phoque autour de lui), il adressa à son reflet dans le miroir un sourire perfide : ce n’était peut-être pas très moral, mais il aurait tort de se priver d’un tel avantage.

Lorsqu’il entra dans la salle de briefing en prenant bien soin de laisser transparaître toute la contrariété et l’agacement qu’il était en mesure de ressentir (et en dégageant bien la vue sur son cosmodragon), il constata que les acteurs de la scène suivante étaient déjà tous présents. Parfait. Ce serait d’autant plus rapide s’il n’avait pas à courir après tout le monde.

— Très bien, commença-t-il.

Il s’avança au centre de la pièce et afficha une représentation holographique de l’amas nébulaire de Pytah.

— Voilà la zone litigieuse, et voilà les frontières communes avec les Colonies et le Consortium.

Une pression du doigt sur le panneau de contrôle changea la couleur des bordures de part et d’autre de la carte. Harlock fit une légère pause.

— Le différend entre dans les clauses de l’article cinquante-quatre de la Constitution Fondatrice des Colonies Radioactives, poursuivit-il. Alinéa deux.

Il parcourut l’assistance du regard. Ah, des sceptiques, dans le fond. Harlock s’humecta discrètement les lèvres. La langue native néo-humaine était gutturale, pleine de consonnes, et une horreur à prononcer correctement. Il inspira. Ce n’était pas le moment de buter sur un mot.

— Dyfarniad gan is-adran, énonça-t-il. Confirmez-vous que la procédure est applicable, Un sydd yn Llais y Llywodraeth ?

L’ambassadrice néo-humaine écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne devait pas se faire appeler par son titre officiel tous les jours. Harlock lui-même ne s’y risquerait pas une deuxième fois, d’ailleurs. C’était presque pire que de l’octodian.  
Mais bon, les quelques mots qu’il avait articulés suffisaient : il avait toute l’attention de la délégation néo-humaine, à présent.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l’ambassadrice, puis elle hocha la tête. Le geste déclencha un tollé du côté de la délégation du consortium. Harlock s’y était attendu.

— Au résultat… reprit-il avec fermeté pour couvrir les protestations, la résolution n’est qu’une question de mathématiques. Et étant donné la forme de la zone, des mathématiques _simples_.

Harlock effleura le panneau tactile et modifia le diagramme tridi en conséquence. La zone contestée entrait dans un parallélépipède rectangle. Cela ne nécessitait aucun calcul complexe. Il était même possible de les effectuer sans ordinateur.

— Et voilà, conclut-il. Dyfarniad gan is-adran. Division par deux.

Le représentant du Consortium cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

— Où est l’embrouille ?  
— Il n’y a pas d’embrouille, monsieur Eisenscheim, répondit calmement Harlock. Ce sont juste des maths. Vous connaissez la taille de la zone, vous pouvez en faire deux demi-zones de tailles égales.

Harlock désigna du pouce les néo-humains.

— C’est ce qui est prévu dans leur Constitution. Écrit en toutes lettres.

Eisenscheim se montrait néanmoins sceptique.

— S’il existait une solution aussi simple dès le début, pourquoi a-t-il fallu attendre que vous le mentionnez ?

Parce que ça vous avantage, songea Harlock. Le Consortium avait abordé les négociations sous l’angle du partage des richesses alors que la Constitution des Colonies prévoyait une approche purement cartographique. Si aucun néo-humain n’avait mis en avant cet aspect particulier de leur fonctionnement régalien, c’était tout simplement parce que les gisements précieux répertoriés se situaient du côté du Consortium. L’ambassadrice néo-humaine connaissait son job et n’avait aucun intérêt à se saborder ainsi volontairement : l’accord recherché était commercial davantage que territorial.

Harlock renifla. Quoi qu’il en soit, ce n’était pas ses oignons. Lui, son objectif, c’était de dégager tous ces gens de son vaisseau. Vite, si possible.

— Sais pas, répondit-il. Vous n’avez qu’à leur demander.

En bon diplomate, Eisenscheim déclina. Un des assistants de l’ambassadrice n’eut toutefois pas la même retenue.

— Avec cette répartition, nous perdons la majorité des exploitations de minerai existantes, grogna-t-il.

Harlock croisa les bras et fixa l’ambassadrice.

— Vous lui expliquez ou il faut que je m’en charge, madame ?

La néo-humaine inclina la tête. Elle ne s’était pas départi de son sourire.

— L’amas nébulaire de Pytah reste à ce jour largement inexploré, intervint-elle. Notre gouvernement n’ayant pas spécialement encouragé les expéditions, les découvertes se sont pour l’instant concentrées du côté du Consortium.

L’ambassadrice engloba d’un geste du bras la totalité de la zone.

— Statistiquement, la configuration géologique de l’amas laisse penser que de nombreux gisements restent encore à découvrir de notre côté. … L’avenir nous dira si cette appréciation était juste ou non, termina-t-elle, mais pour l’instant je valide la ligne de partage en l’état.

Eisenscheim se frotta pensivement le menton.

— Oui, je suppose que c’est la meilleure solution. … Et qu’en est-il de la Fédération ?

Zero s’avança d’un pas. L’officier terrien était tiré à quatre épingles, et seuls ses cheveux légèrement humides trahissaient son implication dans un récent épisode de chasse au phoque.

— Le Conseil envisageait un prélèvement à trente pour cent à titre de loyer sur une zone lui appartenant, pur une exploitation minière sans quotas imposés.  
— Inacceptable, trancha l’ambassadrice. Nous n’irons pas au-delà de dix pour cent.

Zero secoua la tête.

— Je suis disposé à descendre à vingt-cinq, mais je crains que…  
— Quinze pour cent, coupa Harlock. Avec exemption des taxes de ravitaillement pour les vaisseaux affiliés à la Fédération.

Zero le dévisagea en silence. Le commandant du Karyu avait reçu des consignes de sa hiérarchie, c’était certain, et il ne possédait qu’une marge de manœuvre limitée. Quinze pour cent, c’était bien en deçà des pourcentages que le Conseil avait dû lui autoriser (en général, la Fédération ponctionnait entre vingt et vingt-deux pour cent des bénéfices de ses différents « protectorats commerciaux »). Mais Harlock savait que Warrius était tout à fait capable de passer outre des ordres quand il le fallait.

— C’est d’accord, décida Zero.  
— Excellent. D’autres questions ?

Harlock parcourut l’assistance du regard. La plupart détournèrent les yeux. Ou les posèrent sur son cosmodragon. Okay, ça s’appelait « forcer la main » et un traité signé ainsi ne tenait jamais longtemps, mais zut.

— … alors je pense qu’on peut clore le débat, conclut-il. Vous êtes priés de signer votre accord ce soir et d’avoir quitté l’Arcadia demain matin.

Zero le rejoignit alors qu’il quittait la salle de briefing.

— Tu ne devrais pas rester avec eux pour rédiger ton accord, Warrius ?  
— Oh, non. Eux, ils rédigent et moi, je signe. Ils ont des tas d’assistants et c’est leur boulot, après tout. … J’ai laissé le phoque dans une coursive, au fait.  
— Peu importe.

Tadashi avait certainement dû le récupérer. Ou Kei. Ou quelqu’un d’autre, beaucoup de membres d’équipage trouvaient cette bestiole mignonne, en fin de compte. C’était très curieux.

Mais bref, une chose à la fois. En attendant, Harlock était très content d’avoir résolu son problème de diplomates.

— Ça a été plus facile que je ne le croyais, se réjouit-il. Soit dit en passant tu aurais pu y penser tout seul, Warrius.  
— Je ne suis pas spécialiste de la Constitution néo-humaine, rétorqua le militaire d’une voix maussade. Et puis je ne suis pas certain que ça aurait aussi bien fonctionné si c’était moi qui leur avais sorti cette foutue loi.

Oui, notamment parce que Zero n’utilisait pas de cosmodragon pour négocier. C’était très pratique, un cosmodragon.

— Mais si… le rassura Harlock. J’ai déjà eu l’occasion de croiser des néo-humains, et ils sont horriblement procéduriers. Ça aurait marché aussi avec toi.

Le pirate posa une main sur l’épaule de Warrius tandis qu’il l’entraînait vers l’arrière du vaisseau.

— En tout cas, on a bien travaillé, pas vrai ? On va fêter ça dans ma chambre ?

Harlock se mordit la lèvre. Cela pouvait être mal interprété, songea-t-il après coup. Peut-être aurait-il dû dire « bureau ».

Tant pis.


End file.
